


Lovestory in hand

by RoseEssence



Series: Proposal [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Refusal, Romance, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence





	Lovestory in hand

Loki was watching Sigyn, who was reading a novel. Loki recommemded that novel for Sigyn to read so that she will understand that continuous refusal to proposals could lead to separations.

She seems drowned in her reading. Loki thought this is the good time to ask her. Now that she had read more than half of the book. "Sigyn..."

She showed her index finger, eyes not leaving the book even for a second. "Shhhh!!"

Loki pursed his lips and sat quietly for few moments. Then said again "Sigyn, I told you to read it for purpose..."

"What purpose? Sure you don't want to say this to me" she showed three pages long poetry in which the hero described his love and his desires to have heroine.

Loki pulled himself back "No"

Sigyn narrowed her eyes. She read last two pages, closed the book and went to keep the book on it's place. Loki followed her.

He was think whether to ask her that she loves him or not. She interrupted his thinking "ask me... what do you have in your mind"

"Sigyn... do you love me?"

She sighed. How could he ask that again?

"I can't find from where I have taken this book"

Loki took the book and placed it in it's place. He held her hands and placed his hands on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. "You are going to answer it or not?"

She didn't said anything. He turned away from her and went to balcony in annoyance. She tried to convince him but he was stubborn.

"Fine, I am going away... forever"  
She turned and went running out of the castle and he realised if she was really going forever, then?  
He ran after her.

She went running towards rainbow bridge and when she was near bifrost, she decided to jump from the bridge.

When she pushed herself to fall in water, Loki grabbed her hand, she moved taking a great swing and Loki embraced her tightly. "Are you crazy? What were you going to do? I can't even think to loose you"

He kissed her forehead and then her lips. For the first time in all these years they kissed.

Heimdall remind them about his presence clearing his throat. She turned to Heimdall "Heimdall, please first time man"  
They kissed again for some time but passionately. Full lips on lips and tongues twirling with each other and for sometime they got lost into each other. They wanted to explore more but their breaths were hitching.

When they pulled apart their lips, their foreheads still rested on each other. Loki said "you can't tell me you don't love me"

She made annoying sound and stand pulling herself from his arms. "Loki..."

Heimdall cut her off "she does"  
Both of them looked at him in surprise.  
"I can see everything"  
She opened her mouth to say something but Heimdall continued "I saw her talking to your image she make with her magic. I saw her keeping your gifts near her bed so that she could feel you around. I saw her fighting for you and defending you. I saw her missing you and moaning your name in dreams..."

Loki was smiling listening all that but Sigyn frowned and cut Heimdall off "ask him who gave him permission to sneak in my bedroom. Norns..." She put hand on her mouth. "Did you saw me in my bathroom too?"

Loki snapped his eyes on Heimdall. "Heimdall who gave you the permission to sneak all over"

"You know"

Loki turned towards Sigyn "Allfather told him Sigyn"

"But my bathroom Loki" she was distracting him.

Loki asked gatekeeper "bathroom Heimdall?"

Heimdall smiled. "A strategy against us could be made anywhere, my prince"

Loki nodded. "That's right"

She shrugged "fine then" and started walking away, Her face was normal not annoyed anymore. 

Loki was confused whats just happened. Heimdall told him "my prince, she ignored your proposal again"

Loki sighed sadly. Why does she do it everytime? "Heimdall whatever you say about her feelings, was that true?"

"I could only predict this much that she loves you, my prince"

Loki felt good but the problem is... he want to listen it from her. May be another time but atleast she kissed him today.


End file.
